This invention relates to camouflage clothing and more particularly to a camouflage head covering intended for use by hunters.
Hunters, and particularly those such as bow hunters, who must closely approach game animals and birds, often wear camouflage clothing including head and face coverings to avoid detection. One type of camouflage head covering comprises a hood which covers the wearer's head and face except for an eye opening covered by a mesh or netting. Such hoods are not wholly satisfactory because the hood tends to remain in position when the wearer's head is turned from side-to-side. This severely restricts side visibility.
Another type of camouflaged head covering consists of a knit pullover which covers the head, face and neck except for eye holes. While permitting good visibility regardless of head position, pullovers tend to be uncomfortable when worn for any extended period of time. Camouflage hoods and pullovers also restrict the use of game calls.